This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The completion of the sequencing of several different genomes including the human, mouse, and drosophila genomes, has resulted in tremendous opportunities for researchers to make biomedical advances (Waterston et al, 2002;Venter et al, 2001). DNA microarray technology is one of the new technologies that takes advantage of the sequence data and is a powerful highthroughput means to gain crucial insight into both normal and disease-related biological processes (Holloway AJ et al, 2002;Shultz and Downward, 2001). Although the technology has only been developed in roughly the last ten years, it has advanced rapidly and the list of applications in which microarrays have been used is growing. Microarray experiments are capable of comprehensivelyassessing relative changes in global gene expression profiles and as such can be used to elucidate transcriptional mechanisms dictating development and the response to environmental stimuli (lyer et al, 1999). They can also be used to characterize disease states and associate these transcriptional profiles with prognostic outcome (Chung et al, 2002). In addition to DNA microarrays that are designed to assess transcriptional activity, there are DNA microarrays that are designed to characterize DNA / protein interactions as well as genetic variation (Pollack and lyer, 2002;Patil N et al, 2001). It is also predicted that in the future DNA microarrays will be used in clinical settings for diagnosis and perhaps personalized medicine (Petricoin EF et al, 2002). The UNMC DNA Microarray Core Facility will support the COBRE project as outlined by providing the necessary resources for the investigators to utilize DNA microarray technology in their respective research projects. Microarray technology is a means by which much needed novel insights can be gained in biological pathways, as such it will help the junior investigators obtain data to significantly increase the likelihood that they will be competitive in regard to applying for extramural funding.